


Liam

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Liam by KarenK

_Liam_

By KarenK 

An _Earth: Final Conflict_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

_'Liam?' she called out as she tried to find her way out of wherever she was. It was too dark to see much of anything and the oppressive feeling spoke of something she didn't even want to encounter. Finally she broke out of the darkness and saw a man standing with his back to her. The familiar look of the body made her heart leap, was it possible that it was Liam?! 'Liam?' she asked again and the man turned to face her. His face was soaked in blood but he smiled when he saw her. A malicious smile that caused her to catch her breath._

'Casey,' he whispered as he lumbered towards her. She screamed and sat up quickly on the couch where she'd fallen asleep. 

'It's okay,' said Juliette Street as she wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders as she tried to soothe her friend. 

The elevator doors opened and Renee Palmer entered with Will Boone. She hurried over to them. 'Are you all right?' she asked, concerned. 

'A bad dream,' Street explained. 

Casey touched her face and felt the tears she hadn't realized had fallen. 'What is he doing here?!' Casey snarled as her gaze settled on Boone. 

'Is there a problem?' Boone asked. 

'Yes! You!' she screamed as she launched herself at Boone and began to pummel his chest with both fists before slumping against his body and sobbing wretchedly. 'Why? Why you and not Liam?!' she said between heaving sobs. 

'It's all right,' Boone told her quietly. 

'No, it's not!' she screamed as she pushed him away. 

'You don't deserve to live! You gave in to the Taelons! You have more feeling for Da'an than you do for your own species! Liam wanted nothing but to live his life even though it was thrown upon him to be the best Resistance leader he could be! He could have, and should have, told them to go to hell and walked away, but he didn't! Especially the last time, but he lived up to his responsibilities!' she said as she angrily swiped away the tears rushing down her face. 

'Liam believed....' Street began. 

'You're just as guilty, Street! Why did you believe him when he said he'd be right behind you?!' she demanded angrily. 

'This is getting us nowhere,' said Renee. 

'You're right, it isn't, I quit,' Casey said as she grabbed her jacket. 

'You quit?! Just like that?! You don't want to be a part of the Resistance anymore so you just quit?!' Renee asked surprised and angry. 

'Yeah, I guess I do,' she responded sarcastically. Her face crumbled. 'Look Renee, I know you need me but I can't....I....goodbye.' She strode to the elevator and hit the button savagely. She quickly entered the elevator and left as if she were terrified that they'd stop her. 

'I'm sorry, Renee....' Boone began. 

'It's all right Will. Casey was in love with Liam and his death hit her hard. She needs time to recover.' 

'From everything I've heard this Liam guy was practically a saint.' 

'No he was just a man,' Renee said. 'He had his doubts, maybe more so than others because of the position he was in. Still, he was a good guy who you could trust to back you up no matter what, even if it meant his own life.' 

'Maybe I shouldn't of left when he told me,' said Street with tears in her eyes. 

'Don't, Street.' Renee drew the young woman into her arms to comfort her. She knew what it had cost the young woman to trust Liam and Renee and knew she hurt as bad as Renee over his death. 

* * *

'It's not fair! Why Liam!' Casey screamed to the night sky before breaking down in tears. Boone came up behind her and took her in his arms as she cried her heart out. He murmured soothing words until she finally pulled away, embarrassed by her tears. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse you, it's just....' She trailed off, not knowing how to explain her feelings. 

'You can't be blamed for grieving, especially when it comes to the man you loved,' he told her. 'Liam was right when he said he was tired of burying people.' 

Boone wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her gently against him. He rested his chin on top of her head as they watched the night unfold in front of them. 'Take me home to the stars,' she whispered. Boone didn't answer because he knew it didn't have anything to do with him. 

He knew no matter how much he wanted it he couldn't make it hurt any less for her. 'I think I should go home,' she told him. 

'I'll take you,' Will offered. 

'No, I'm fine on my own. Besides, I need some time to be by myself.' 

He nodded, knowing that it didn't matter what he said that she needed time to recover. He walked her out of Saint Michael's and watched her stroll down the street for a while. Boone of course didn't let her know he shadowed her all the way home just for his own peace of mind. 

Casey walked into her apartment building and Boone turned and headed home. Casey opened the door to her apartment and tried to shake off the feeling that someone else was in the apartment. She quietly drew her weapon and began to survey the apartment as she quietly closed the door behind her. 

She stopped when she heard a noise that sounded as if something had been knocked over. Suddenly, a loud crash brought her rushing into the bedroom and she saw a man lying facedown on the floor. She flicked on the lights and checked for other intruders. There weren't any so she quickly headed over to the man on the floor. Casey checked his pulse and found it was steady. She replaced her weapon and gently rolled him over. When she saw his face she couldn't contain her shocked gasp. 

'Liam?!' she exclaimed as she checked him over and found he was injured. She struggled to get him onto the bed and then stripped him to check on his injuries. She settled him on her bed before cleaning and dressing his wounds and then she stroked a strand of hair out of his face. 'Liam where did you come from?' she asked, slightly awed by his reappearance. 

He groaned and his eyes flickered open; Casey gasped at the blueness of his eyes. They seemed almost to have an odd electricity to them that drew her closer to inspect them. As a hand reached up and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck she screamed. Liam straddled her with an arm raised as if he intended to punch her. He seemed confused and for a moment stood frozen like a statute before he blinked. 

'Casey?' he asked in a puzzled tone. 

'Yes Liam, it's me and you're safe,' she told him and he released her hair. She slowly started to sit up not wanting to spook him and send him back to that place he'd been when he had attacked her. She couldn't help herself and drew his face to hers and kissed him deeply. 'I missed you so much Liam,' she told him and began to shake as tears rolled down her face as she finally released all the pent up emotion. 

'It's all right,' Liam said as he drew her into his arms and she sobbed against his chest. 

'I'm getting you all wet,' she complained as she pulled away from him. 

'I don't mind.' He placed a hand under her chin and raised her eyes level to his. 'Casey, you kissed me....' he said in a questioning tone. 

She took a deep breath. 'Liam, I have and still am in love with you.' 

'Why didn't you say anything?' he asked, stunned. 

'You had enough on your plate with the Resistance, Da'an and everyone clamoring for your attention without having to let me down easy.' 

'Who said I would have let you down?' he asked and then drew her into a deep soul-wrenching kiss. He stroked the hair back out of her face. 'I know about sex from my parents memories, but I've never really experienced it. I don't know....I mean....' he trailed off. 

'We'll just have to stumble along then won't we?' 

Liam took her blouse in his hands and began to unbutton the shirt with difficulty due to his shaking hands. 

'Let me,' she said quietly and finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it slip off her shoulders. Liam kissed her and then kissed down her neck to her breasts. He trailed kisses down to the button of her jeans. Casey arched her body up to meet the lips that left such a trail of pleasure behind them. She felt him unbutton her jeans, slide them and her underwear off. Liam kissed his way back up to her bra and unhooked it, tossing it and her shirt behind him on top of her jeans. 'Liam,' she sighed as she allowed herself to sink into the feelings and forget anything else. Somewhere along the line he divested himself of the remainder of his clothes. 

* * *

Casey stretched out like a cat next to Liam and then turned to stare down at him. He was still asleep but his color seemed to be healthier than it was last night. She stroked a finger down his cheek and then trailed a kiss along behind it. Liam's face broke into a smile and then his eyes opened and stared up at her. 

'Want to go again?' he asked with mischief. 

'Can't get enough? My god I've created a monster,' she teased. 

'It feels so good.' 

'First time should always be with someone you love. Sex is just sex, but making love is like paradise, Eden, nirvana.' She giggled, suddenly feeling very young and shy. 

'It was something I definitely want to experience again, but I think only with you,' he told her. 

'You think?!' she asked in mock outrage and sat up taking her pillow and thwacked Liam upside the head. 

'Hey take it easy!' he groused. 'I mean I know it's you!' 

She laughed. 'Liam, it's a game that children play but adults can too. It's called a pillow fight. You fight by smacking others with a pillow, the pillow won't hurt anyone and it gets the aggression or energy out in a fun way.' 

'Really?' he asked and smacked her right in the face with his pillow. 

'Beckett had one during a sleepover,' he explained. 

'Why, you!' she said as she hit him again and again with her pillow and he struggled until he fought the pillow away and threw it to the side of the bed. 

'You look beautiful all flushed and your hair flung wildly about you, it's almost primal.' His eyes took on an eerie quality and Casey felt her breath catch. He leaned down and kissed her again in a way that made her body want to curl from head to toe. 

* * *

'Renee, I need a break,' complained Street as she stretched and yawned. She'd been up most of the night unable to sleep because of Casey quitting. Casey had been right, she shouldn't have listened to Liam. She should have refused to leave him until there was a way to get Liam out as well. She hadn't been sleeping nights, hell she hadn't been sleeping at all since Liam died. At first she had such hope for him but as each lead led to a dead end and she'd been forced to face the fact that Liam was most probably dead a little of her soul seeped away more each time. Street wanted to cry but couldn't seem to bring the tears up. She headed up in the elevator without waiting for Renee's answer. She stepped out into Saint Michael's church. The room below had originally been the Washington, D.C., main headquarters before Augur had wheedled it out of Jonathan Doors. 

Augur, on the run from the Volunteers, had handed over the keys to Street knowing she'd be the best successor for his role as the Resistance's computer person. She was trained by Augur so he knew she was the best choice for anything the Resistance needed. Augur and Liam had gone through some difficulties and come out on the other side as friends. Their relationship was still strained though because Liam took his role as the Resistance leader seriously and Augur had betrayed him. Maybe out of fear for both his and Liam's life, but people had died because of it. Liam could forgive Augur, but he couldn't forgive himself for not being able to stop those people from dying. Augur knew this and it caused him to not be able to forgive himself for betraying Liam to Max and almost exposing him to Zo'or. 

Augur had been like a combination of foster father, big brother and best friend. Difficulties in being able to forgive themselves caused their relationship to be strained and Augur saw his having to leave town a god-send since it would allow Liam and him time to mull things over without having to face each other and what Augur had done every day. Augur hoped to return one day and repair his relationship with Liam. What would she say if Augur contacted her or called wanting to talk to Liam? How would she tell him that she'd failed both Liam and Augur by allowing Liam to sacrifice himself? Casey had once gotten mad and called Liam a pain in the ass because he was so damn honorable that he couldn't see any other way to live. It was hard to live with an honorable man because you could never live up to him and yet you desire to do so. 

Having a friend as good and honorable as Liam was wonderful because you knew he'd always be there if you needed him. You could always trust him to do the right thing. A double-edged sword, one way it was an excellent weapon and in another it was most deadly to the carrier. She felt horrible and yet only continued because she knew she couldn't let the Taelons win. Especially not after being the cause of Liam's death and all the grief that followed in its wake. 

'Damn it!' Street punched the brick wall in front of her. 'OW!' she said as she took her hand holding close to her body nursing it. 

'You can injure yourself that way.' Street turned to see Boone walking towards her. 

'A Duh?!' she answered sarcastically as she sucked on her fingers trying to ease the ache in her hand. She could move her fingers so her hand wasn't broken, which was a good sign. 

* * *

Casey woke up and curled into her pillow with a smile, last night had been wonderful, but this morning had been even better. "Liam?" she called out and stretched her arms out. "Liam?" she called out again and the hair on the back of her neck began to prickle at how eerily quiet the apartment was. She sat up and held the blanket to her chest as she reached for her robe. She slid into the robe and stood before wrapping it around her body and tying it off. Casey looked around the room and saw no evidence that anyone other then she had been there the night before. She headed out of the room and searched the apartment for Liam and again found no evidence that he'd been there. She began to wonder if maybe she had wanted Liam so much that she'd dreamed of his return last night. She sank to the chair and curled into herself attempting not to let the tears fall. 

How pathetic was it to have a dream lover, to be so in love with a man that a fantasy seemed real. Liam's death was causing her to do insane things like hold out hope for him to be alive just because they hadn't found a body. Casey knew she'd rather Liam were alive than have to deal with the pain of his death, but to stay sane she'd have to face the fact that no matter how much she wanted Liam, he wasn't alive. 

There wasn't a body because the volcano had exploded and destroyed any human remains that may have been recovered. The amount of heat would have more than turned any bones to ash in seconds. Maybe if she had been able to find a body the funeral would have seemed more real than it had. Maybe she could have found the closure she obviously needed. Casey was determined to put one Major Liam Kincaid's life and death behind before it drove her insane. 

* * *

"Boone?" asked a masculine voice and he turned to see a young man of about thirty years standing a yard away. He was dressed in all black and had short brown hair with blue eyes that seemed to change color from moment to moment. 

"Yes?" he asked in puzzlement. 

"This is for you." The man handed him a global and Boone opened it, seeing a file full of information concerning the Taelons' latest project. 

"Where did you get this?" Boone asked. 

"It's a gift from a friend." 

"A mutual friend who likes computers." The man stressed 'friend' and 'computer', and immediately Augur came to Boone's mind but he didn't say his name in case the man was a Taelon spy. 

"Liam?!" came Street's surprised voice and the man smiled gently at her before he turned and ran away. Boone didn't know what was happening, but he knew whoever the man was he had the answers needed and he took off after him. 

The man turned a corner and when Boone arrived moments later the man had vanished from sight. Street slammed into him from behind and Boone turned to take her shoulders to steady her. 

"Where's Liam?" she asked frantically. 

"Liam?" asked a confused Boone. 

"Major Liam Kincaid, the head of the Resistance? The man you were just talking too?" she asked, looking at Boone as if he were a total idiot. 

"That was Liam Kincaid?" said a stunned Boone, unable to believe he'd just been talking to a dead man. Apparently the Major wasn't as dead as they had believed. If he wasn't dead and wasn't a captive of the Taelons, then why hadn't he returned to the Resistance? 

"We have to tell Renee," said Street as she tugged at Boone's arm and headed back to Saint Michael's. Boone found himself hard pressed to keep up with the young woman who seemed possessed. 

* * *

"Liam?" asked a feminine voice. 

Major Liam Kincaid, late of the Resistance and companion protectors, raised his head, swiping at the tears that had been running down his cheeks. 

"You miss her don't you?" the woman asked. 

"I miss her more than my life, but I know this is necessary for now. No contact with my previous life until our objective is complete." 

"I'm sure Casey will understand," she said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Selena, I just want this to be over so I can go home. I don't even care about Sandoval anymore. I just want Casey and I to go somewhere quiet and make love all day and night." 

Selena smiled. "I'd like to do that with Michael myself. If you know of a place make reservations for four," she teased. She ruffled his hair and turned and left him to brood by himself. 

Liam closed his eyes and let his mind run along the memories of the one and only night he and Casey had spent together. He hadn't told the others about Casey or that when he delivered the file, Street had shown up and spotted him. He didn't think Street was stupid and she wouldn't go causing trouble knowing that he had to have a reason and would wait for him to come to her. He knew it was dangerous to have made contact with Casey and Street, but he couldn't ignore the chance to contact them when he had it. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/26/2002   
Added to 04/24/02 

* * *


End file.
